The Suicide Squad (The Jamags Continuum)
by Jamags
Summary: Another ongoing story. I might not update this one as often as my others. Please read and review.


"We're all going to die!"

"No, really?! If that's the case, then why do they call us the Survives Every Mission Squad?"

"Another question: Why won't you both shut up? We're here, by the way."

The eight members of the suicide squad departed their vehicle, a truck courtesy of their fellow sub-organization of Task Force X, Checkmate. The Suicide Squad was a government program offering super-criminals pardons in exchange for their services on the squad. While the squad was aptly named, and thus had a fluctuating roster, the current members were Deadshot, an assassin with a reputation for accuracy and efficiency, Captain Boomerang, a cowardly member of Central City-based criminal team The Rogues, Doctor Light, a washed-up supervillain attempting to get free and upgrade his armor, Goldface, a dangerous but unambitious crook from Coast City, The Duchess, who refused to explain who she was or why she was in prison to begin with, Nightshade, a superheroine who made her own deal with Task Force X that got her placed on the squad, Bronze Tiger, and Rick Flag Jr., both of whom served as handlers for the team.

"I can't believe it! They offer us a pardon and then send us after the freakin' League of Assassins! This isn't a 'high-risk mission,' this is murder! This isn't how the members before us died, is it?" said Doctor Light.

"If that were any of your business, I still wouldn't dignify it with a response," said Flag.

"Alright. You all know the plan. Flag, you've got bracelet control. I'll scout ahead," said Bronze Tiger.

He gave Flag the device that controlled the squad members' explosive bracelets and left.

"Goldface, Duchess, Boomerang, you're with me. The rest of you, get in position," said Flag.

"Yes, sir."

Deadshot climbed a latter, reaching the top of the building across from the League of Assassins base. It wasn't their headquarters, but it was a key base of operations. It consisted of a large, walled-off, structure next to a large lake with one guard tower and a small lawn in front. Five guards were on the roof, with two more in the tower. There were about seven patrolling the front lawn. One of the tower guards disappeared into the shadows, and Deadshot took aim and hit the other in the head. Nightshade sabotaged their spotlight. One of the guards on the roof disappeared. A second went to investigate, but was taken down as well. The final three on the roof were manning spotlights as well. One disappeared, and the other two took notice. As they searched for their fellows, Deadshot sniped the one nearest the alarm, taking the other down before he could reach it. He spoke into his radio.

"The roof and tower are clear. Light, get to work."

Doctor Light began creating flashing lights in the sky to distract the guards on the lawn. Deadshot and Nightshade took down the three spotlights and Doctor Light stopped the lightshow as Flag, The Duchess, Goldface, and Captain Boomerang charged through the gate and killed the remaining guards. The squad met outside the building. Bronze Tiger dropped down from above.

"Alright. Along the side of the building there's a window. There's an air vent inside. It's not big enough to fit us, but we can use it to gas the surrounding rooms and get through unnoticed. That'll take us to the central chamber," said Bronze Tiger.

The squad proceeded to enter and use knockout gas on the air vents, just like Bronze Tiger had said.

"The real trouble will start once we get into the chamber. At that point there'll be more than just the hired help. We'll be dealing with at least one of the League's high-level assassins," said Flag.

"Maybe we can just gas them too?" said Boomerang.

"The room's too big. If we get close enough to affect the people inside before the gas disperses, they'll spot us. We'll have to wing this one," said Bronze Tiger.

They entered the chamber. It had a deep pit, and a network of Catwalks spanning it. They were crawling with guards. The Suicide Squad attacked, and the guards returned fire. Doctor Light grabbed a guard, and was about to throw him into the pit below, when he suddenly cried out in pain. Looking down, he saw that a bullet hole had appeared in his chest. It was followed by several more. He stumbled forward, tumbled over the railing, and fell into the pit. The person who had shot him, a man with greying hair dressed in a black jumpsuit, ran to the railing, only to dodge a bullet from Deadshot. He opened fire on the Squad, and they took cover. They returned fire, taking down the last of the guards and causing the man to retreat.

"After him!" shouted Bronze Tiger.

The Squad gave pursuit, chasing the assassin down a hallway, where they came to a boat with five guards watching it. One of the guards got on the boat with the assassin, while the Squad made short work of the other four as the boat drove away. Goldface began making a bridge for them, and they continued to follow the boat. Deadshot killed the guard, and the Assassin fired again. This time, Goldface fell. Deadshot prepared to fire again as he drove the boat away, but Flag stopped him, turning back to the building.

"We have what we need."

Author's note: I hope you're enjoying this so far. Make sure to leave a review if you are or if you have some constructive criticism to offer.


End file.
